1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the regulation of the flow of fluid through at least one fluid flow line having flow control apparatus according to a parameter sensed at a location remote from the apparatus. One aspect of the invention particularly relates to the shutting off of a supply line when a dangerous condition exits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The value and importance of supply line cut-off for dangerous situations are significant. Responses to dangerous situations involving the flow of water, other fluids and gases through supply lines that depend on an audible alarm are totally ineffective when rapid reaction is needed, or when no one is available to correct the situation. Telephone line warnings are no better if the call is undetected, or if people are too far away to take corrective action. Therefore, the need for automatic supply line cut-off systems is very important in compensating for detected dangerous conditions.
Prior art devices come in several forms. Solenoid driven valve systems are fast, but require the cutting of a supply line to install the device. In most cases, this will require a professional plumber for installation, and can become very expensive to install and repair. Most non-intrusive valve shut-off systems require the use of electric motors. Electric motors require a great deal of electrical current to operate, and most systems require a source that can supply a high amount of power. Power also is required to operate the continuously operating control circuitry of the non-intrusive system. If a battery is used, the control circuitry will use the power from the battery, and in some cases not leave enough power for the motor to adequately drive a valve closed when a closure signal is received. Therefore, an AC power source or some other continuous source must be available to power the control circuit, the motor, or continuously recharge a battery. This limits the devices to areas where a continuous power source is available. Further, electric motor operated systems usually require limit switches or position sensors to tell a motor when to stop. This requires extra components and extra control circuitry for monitoring the device.
Supply line cut-off systems require some method of sensing a dangerous condition. Most of these sensor types are local devices that are hardwired to a control circuit for detecting a dangerous condition. In the few cases where remote sensors are used they are hardwired. This requires that wiring be run through floors, ceilings and walls to be connected to the control circuitry for detecting and shutting off one or more valves. A broken wire may be detected as a dangerous condition and perform an unnecessary shutdown. Worse yet, a dangerous condition may not be detected at all, because the control circuit does not receive a required dangerous condition signal.
Sensor types from the prior art devices include those responsive to flow, pressure, temperature, moisture, gas detection and other measurable parameters. The majority of these systems allow for using only one type of sensor in their system, which leaves other dangerous conditions undetectable. A consumer must choose between what is thought to be the most dangerous parameter to measure. Further, consumers must purchase different systems for detecting different types of dangerous parameters and controlling the shut off of different types of supply lines.
The current invention solves these problems of the prior art by providing a non-intrusive system with low power requirements. The system allows for the use of several different types of sensors for simultaneously detecting a variety of parameters. Additionally, the system can be used on a variety of supply lines and require minimal connection wiring or no connection wires at all. Further, preferred embodiments of the system eliminate the need for limit switches or position sensors associated with the use of electric motors, and the additional circuitry necessary for controlling and monitoring those sensors.
The supply line cut-off described above is part of a more general flow control system where the flow is regulated. "Regulate" as used herein means to activate or terminate fluid flow, or to control the flow with respect to its volume (such as by altering a valve opening) and/or controlling the pulsing of fluid flow.
Another area for controlling fluid flow relates to watering vegetation, such as vegetable plants, lawns, and the like. Presently, such systems which are automated involve applying a preset amount of water at given times. Hence, excessive water could be applied during wet weather, and inadequate water would be applied during dry weather. The inventor is unaware of a system which controls the watering of vegetation according to the saturation of the soil in which the vegetation is growing.
There has not previously existed an inexpensive yet effective apparatus for monitoring some characteristic relating to the flow or supply of fluid and for controlling the regulation of the fluid flow according to such characteristic. These characteristics include the supply line for the fluid (such as the flow of water to a building), the flow of fluid in industrial processes, and the supply of water for vegetation, and the like.